Exodar NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in the city of Exodar. = Questgivers = * Nobundo * O'ros * Prophet Velen We can also expect the following: * Alliance Brigadier General ** 1 Past Efforts in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Arathi (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 19/29/39/49/59/60] Natural Defenses (PvP) ** 29/39/49/59/60] Fueling the War Effort (PvP) ** 60 Concerted Efforts (PvP) ** 60 Remember Alterac! (PvP) * Dugiru - ** 60 A Donation of Wool ** 60 A Donation of Silk ** 60 A Donation of Mageweave ** 60 A Donation of Runecloth ** 60 Additional Runecloth (Repeatable) * Announcer ** 50 A Call to Arms: The Plaguelands! (Alliance) ** 55 The New Frontier (1) ** 57 Feathermoon Stronghold * Innkeeper ** 50 Assisting Arch Druid Staghelm * Commendations Officer ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) = Class Trainers = None known, although it is safe to assume that Exodar will contain the following selection at the very least: * A level 60 hunter trainer ** A level 50 hunter trainer *** A level 40 hunter trainer **** A pet trainer * A level 60 mage trainer ** A level 50 mage trainer *** A level 40 mage trainer **** A portal trainer * A level 60 paladin trainer ** A level 50 paladin trainer *** A level 40 paladin trainer * A level 60 priest trainer ** A level 50 priest trainer *** A level 40 priest trainer * Farseer Nobundo ** A level 50 shaman trainer *** A level 40 shaman trainer * A level 60 warrior trainer ** A level 50 warrior trainer *** A level 40 warrior trainer = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = None known, although it probable that Exodar will contain roughly the following selection: * An expert alchemy trainer ** A journeyman alchemy trainer * An expert blacksmithing trainer ** A journeyman blacksmithing trainer * A cooking trainer * An expert enchanting trainer ** A journeyman enchanting trainer * A fishing trainer * A first aid trainer * A herbalism trainer * An artisan jewelcrafting trainer ** An expert jewelcrafting trainer *** A journeyman jewelcrafting trainer * An expert leatherworking trainer ** A journeyman leatherworking trainer * A mining trainer * A skinning trainer * An expert tailoring trainer ** A journeyman tailoring trainer = Merchants = None known, although it likely that Exodar will have one or more of each of the current merchant types: * Armor Merchants * Weapon Merchants * Food Vendors * Bag Vendors * General Goods Vendors * Trade Goods Vendors * Reagent Vendors * Mining Suppliers * Leatherworking & Tailoring Suppliers * Alchemy Suppliers * Cooking Suppliers * Enchanting Suppliers * Herbalism Suppliers * Fishing Suppliers * Blacksmithing Suppliers * One Tabard Vendor * One Small Pet Vendor = Various Services = * Handiir It is also expected that there are NPCs of the following categories available: * One Flight Master * One Guild Master * One innkeeper * One or two Stable Masters * A few Bankers * Several Auctioneers * One Warsong Gulch Battlemaster * One Arathi Basin Battlemaster * One Alterac Valley battlemaster * One Eye of the Storm battlemaster * League of Arathor Emissary (Arathi Basin Recruiter) * Stormpike Emissary (Alterac Valley Recruiter) * Silverwing Emissary (Warsong Gulch Recruiter) List Exodar